


Middle of the Night

by GretchenSinister



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Kingdom Hearts crossover.So i was thinking… What would happen if Sora from Kingdom Hearts met Jack ?Don’t care how you do it, if Sora become a guardian or if he just visit this world."I turned this into Golden Age meta. Two young soldiers talk about what might happen after you die.





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/6/2013.

“So what do you think happens after you die?” the brown-haired young man asks the white-haired one.  
  
According to the time they’re both running on, it’s an hour when they both should have been sleeping for some time already. Maybe that’s why the one is starting this particular conversation. Objectively, of course, it isn’t really the middle of the night. There’s no day or night useful to humans here, on a space station tidally locked with a small moon that orbits a gas giant so far from its sun that it’s not so easy to find it in the starfield.  
  
Or maybe it’s always the middle of the night.   
  
If it isn’t, it may be soon. The station’s near the edge of the galaxy, and the starless gulf beyond—well, that’s the warfront. Better here than in the heart of the constellations, but it’s still dizzying to think about, all that space without stars.  
  
Like death. Both are subjects young soldiers, like these two, tend to avoid giving voice to.  
  
But now it is the middle of the night, or close enough, and they’re shipping out to more night tomorrow. So they might as well talk now.  
  
“I hope it’s not like the army,” the white-haired boy says, smiling a little. “Where you do something promotion-worthy and all you get after is more work.”  
  
“Not a lot of people die in a way that’d get them promoted.”  
  
“I think you would.”  
  
A pause. “I think you would, too.” Before joining the Golden Army, he’d never seen someone his age with white hair. He’s glad he’s gotten the chance to meet so many others from so many different worlds. If only there had been a way to make friends with those from such distant places without the threat of the Fearlings. Because of them, he’s seen many more things he’d never seen before. He rests his hand on the pommel of his sword, for a moment missing the type he had danced with just a few years ago. They were so intricately decorated, they had looked more like keys than blades. He hopes those still on his homeworld never have to find out if they’ll cleave a Fearling in two.  
  
“Either way, though, it doesn’t seem like death would just be the end,” the white-haired boy says, more serious now.  
  
“Maybe we’ll just keep coming back until the forces of darkness are gone.”  
  
“Forever, then.”  
  
“That’s a bit more grim than usual, for you.”  
  
He shrugs. “Sorry. I guess I was just thinking of things I’d heard. About the new ways we’re coming up with to win the war. Well. Not _us_.”  
  
The brown-haired boy taps his fingertips on the table. “I was always told that after you died, you could come back as anything. Not just another person. An animal, a plant, a stone.”  
  
“A story?”  
  
“I suppose. But it wouldn’t be the best. Stories take so long to die, you’d be pushed out of the cycle.”  
  
“Yeah, but if it was a _good_ story…”  
  


* * *

  
  
Later investigation suggests that the losses of certain ships in the war against the Fearlings were deliberate sacrifices ordered by top Golden Army officials. This story is killed quickly.   
  
New ones still get told.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
NO ugh its like the two most innocent hopeful fucking people in the worst possible situations and MY BABIES MY BLUE-EYED BABIES
> 
> KATIE READ THIS
> 
> marypsue said: ow ow ow oW OW OW


End file.
